Wavering
by General16
Summary: Sequel to The Mask Beneath the Mask: Naruto wavers and can't make a choice. When it comes down to it what will he choose: Itachi or Konoha? Romance-Angst Ita/Nar


**A/N: **This is the sequel to The Mask beneath the Mask. Thank you for all the great reviews! Your kind words boosted my ego enough to grab my mental pen and write this.

**Content: **Romance, Angst and Lemon.

**Warnings:** Un-beta-ed. Rated M for language and sexual content. Yaoi, don't like it don't read it!

**Disclaimer:** As stated: I don't even own my car, how could I own Naruto?

* * *

**Wavering**

A blond man sat in silence watching the front door of the little cabin he had spent the last three days in. The fading sunlight outside danced merrily through the window at his left playing across the dark wood floor, flickering and changing as shadows from leaves and branches entwined with it. The man was anxious, almost beginning to fidget on the couch he rested in, the lithe, tanned body tensed and not caring when said sunlight seemed to caress the delicate face. With tracing fingers of daylight over whisker-scarred cheeks, plump lips -at the moment pressed together- and big, blue eyes, he opened and clenched his fists repeatedly and felt his patience began to wear thin when he glanced at the clock on the wall to his right. 

_"He's late; it's already been two fucking days. Where the hell is he?"_ he thought and resumed the intense staring at the door, almost as he tried to materialize the person he was waiting for at the doorstep. They had decided to meet here, at the small cabin located deep in the forests surrounding the hidden village of Leaf since the risk to get caught was greater in the actual village. A small, scratching sound from the door quickly snapped him out of his thoughts and he sneaked up to stand beside the door, a kunai ready in his right hand. The door cracked open and a pale hand, stained with blood slowly came into the blond's visual field.

"You can put the kunai away, Naruto", Itachi's slightly amused voice said as the tall, raven haired man slipped in through the door, leaning against it as it closed.

Naruto quickly dropped the knife and looked Itachi over, narrowing his eyes.

"You're late", he declared – stating the obvious - and turned his back on the other man, stepping into the small living room again.

"Yeah well I must admit that seven Hunter-nins on your tail do mess up your time schedule a bit", Itachi apologized in a low voice and Naruto turned around to take a closer look at his lover. Itachi wore a black cloak so it made it hard but once Naruto paid more attention to it he could see the wet spot soaking the fabric.

"You're hurt!" he said, feeling the panic twisting his stomach into a hard knot and pulled Itachi to the sofa, tugging at the cloak and slipping it of Itachi's muscular body. Itachi chuckled and stopped Naruto's hands stilled them as they began to pull the hem of the black shirt underneath.

"Not badly, Naruto. You don't need to worry, it's only scratches", he smiled at his blond.

Naruto took a step back allowing Itachi to take off his clothes by himself while he left to go and fetch the first aid kit stored in the wardrobe in the small bedroom. When he reentered the living room, Itachi sat at the edge of the sofa, stripped down to all but his black pants, resting his elbows on his knees. Naruto almost choked at the sight of that slender, alabaster body revealed in front of him. Itachi always had that effect on him; whether it was the hard and defined lines of the muscles under said pale skin, the broad shoulders and the strong arms or the narrow hips, the long legs, the faint traces of old scars and slightly more visible new ones... Or his beautiful face, dominated by those pitch-black eyes that could see through everything he wasn't really sure. All he knew was that it was just something about the raven that left him breathless.

Shrugging off his thoughts Naruto kneeled before the older man and gently pushed his back against the sofa cushions to get a better view at the damage done to that beautiful frame. A deep cut extended across Itachi's hard, upper abdominal but that was the only one of more serious nature, all the others were indeed merely scratches and bruises. Naruto shook his head and cursed whoever sent those Hunters after Itachi even if he understood why, but to scar and damage that beautiful body… It was almost a crime in Naruto's opinion. Itachi smirked, almost as if he knew what Naruto was thinking, and raised a hand to slowly run his fingers through Naruto's soft locks.

"Don't frown like that koi, it's not a big deal. Those Hunters won't come after me again, I made sure of that", he said grimly, his black eyes flashing ruby-red for a second.

"It's not them I'm concerned about", Naruto mumbled in response. "It's you, you idiot. If they would've killed you I don't know what…" Naruto stopped himself, not able to continue when he felt his throat tighten when a big, cold lump of anxiousness and pain settled itself in his stomach and his eyes started to sting just at the thought of losing his love. Itachi continued to stroke his hair, the hand sliding down once in a while to caress the soft skin of Naruto's cheeks.

"But they didn't", Itachi firmly stated. "It will take more than seven second-rate, half-assed ninjas to take me down, of that you can be sure." Naruto looked up and met Itachi's eyes, seeing the love the other held for him reflect in those big, black pools.

He sighed and opened the first aid kit and progressed to clean the wounds. The biggest had stopped bleeding – Itachi had obviously preformed first aid healing on himself- but it would probably still need some stitches to heal properly. Not that Itachi would go to a hospital anyway and Naruto couldn't help him in other means than to patch up the abrasions with the help of his own chakra, a little gauze and hope for the best.

"You have a lot more scars now than four years ago", Naruto said quietly and wished he somehow could make those marks go away, as he had somewhat mended away the marks in Itachi's heart.

"Well it's quite inevitable as a missing-nin to escape without any scars but it's not so bad when you consider the amount of dead Hunters I've left behind over the years. And, let me add, to be freed of the Akatsuki with my body still intact is damned close to a miracle", Itachi murmured philosophically, glancing at Naruto, who sat quiet and none responding.

"No", Itachi said. "Don't you dare feel guilty over this, Naruto", he warned and narrowed his eyes, staring at Naruto's ducked head, frustrated of not being able to read those blue depths of his.

"I'm not… It's just… I'm scared, Itachi. Really, really scared to be alone again. And they will send more Hunters after you, it's only a matter of time before you find yourself facing an opponent stronger or more skilled than you and then you'll…" Naruto looked up and met Itachi's stare, his blue eyes filled with un-shed tears. Itachi's face softened and he leaned forward to gently plant a light kiss on Naruto's soft, plump lips.

"Then until that day let's cherish and appreciate what we have now, Naruto. What we have found together, what we share every time we touch each other, to be able to face each other without the need to hide what we really feel… It's something most people can't find, even if they spend a lifetime searching." Itachi kissed Naruto again, a little harder this time and Naruto leaned into the kiss, indulging in the stir of emotions Itachi called forth every time he touched him.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak Itachi", Naruto whispered as they parted, smiling sadly at his lover. Itachi frowned and calloused fingers grabbed Naruto's jaw, clenching his chin in a firm grip as Itachi stared him dead in the eye, his gaze burning.

"You're not weak Naruto, don't ever think that! Love is not something that weakens you; it's something that gives you the strength to carry on, no matter what. Not revenge, not hate, not power, nothing you hear? Love is the one thing in this whole world worth living for! That's what I've learned from my years as a missing-nin and no matter where you go, I would follow. If just to catch a glimpse of your beautiful face, or your stunning blue eyes… I would sell the remains of my pathetic soul to the devil himself just too _smell_ your scent", Itachi finished, so low Naruto almost mistook the last words for a breath of air. His heart felt like it was about to burst from all the love flowing through it and he reached up to lovingly trail the lines of Itachi's face with his fingertips.

"Ditto", he smiled and kissed the raven's full lips, trying to pour all of his feelings, all of his love into that single touch. And Itachi responded and kissed him back with force, running both hands trough that thick mass of blond hair. When they parted they gasped for air, filling their lungs with the life-giving substance and the scent of each other.

"Are we done dressing my wounds? If you don't mind I would like to take you to bed now and show you just how much you mean to me... And I really don't feel like wasting any more of our precious time together", Itachi whispered, his voice husky and filled with subtle emotions.

"But what about the wound? You shouldn't…"

"Fuck the wound and fuck the rest of the world. What's important is to make love to you. _Now_. Or else I'm going to pounce and ravage you right here on the floor, no matter how much you whine", Itachi warned, his brows furrowed and eyes dangerously narrowed into black slits.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and rose to his feet, pulling Itachi with him.

"Now what kind of lover would I be if I didn't comply with your "request" and took you to the bedroom hm? But first I do think that you are in desperate need of a shower."

Their warm chuckle - brimming with affection - echoed through the cabin, chasing all worries away and leaving them to drown in a world filled of love and pleasure.

* * *

Slow, sensual kisses raining down his back, delicate fingers slowly stroking his hips and strands of long, black hair brushing against his sides woke Naruto up early in the morning. He looked back over his shoulder – as he most of the time slept on his stomach - and chuckled at the sight of his devoted raven lover.

Itachi raised his head, pausing in his ministrations and narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto's wide grin over said shoulder.

"What's so funny koi?" He asked and his fingers kept stroking the blond's hips, caressing in small circular patterns and Naruto trembled at the touch, feeling the temperature rise inside of him.

"Nothing… it's just… well if anybody could see you right now they wouldn't believe their eyes. I'm so happy only I can see this side of you, the gentle, caring side that you hide and I'm so grateful for your love and…" Naruto's words faded into a muffled mumble when Itachi's rubbing increased, building up more heat. Itachi leered and went back to trail kisses along the slender back in front of him, licking and tasting the skin between his touches, working his way down to the small of Naruto's back. He stopped and sucked for a moment, leaving a mark.

"You really are a possessive bastard Itachi, marking me like that", Naruto's gasped as goosebumps spread over his body and Itachi once again raised his head smiling at his lover.

"Of course, it's for you to remember to whom you belong when I'm not around", he whispered when he climbed on top of his tanned lover, pressing and sliding his body against Naruto's as he did. Naruto moaned and arched his back, making his hips and butt rise when he could feel Itachi's hard and throbbing manhood come to rest between his lower cheeks. Itachi didn't comply with Naruto's speechless plead though and instead he dipped his head and began to nibble and suck on Naruto's earlobe and neck. Small, delighted sounds of pleasure escaped Naruto's throat and he, no less idle rocked his hips which made Itachi's hard flesh slide between said cheeks and brush against his tight entrance in the process. Itachi growled in approval and rocked with Naruto helping him lubricate the opening with his pre-cum.

They kept up their movements when Itachi suddenly reached down and grabbed Naruto's chin, turnings his head – from where it had been buried in the arch of his crossed arms - so the raven could press a scorching kiss against the succulent lips. Naruto groaned and slipped his tongue in that hot, moist cavern that ravaged his own, sucking on the strong muscle and nibbling at the lips. Itachi sighed with bliss and Naruto drank the sound, increasing his efforts with his hips.

Itachi broke the kiss, gasping for air and slipped a hand up to Naruto's mouth, sliding two fingers in for Naruto to suck on. He happily obeyed, making the fingers slick with saliva and Itachi withdrew them, reaching down to the - now slick with pre-cum- opening, and inserted the digits past the tight ring of muscles. Naruto let out a gasp and curved his back, making it easier for Itachi to stretch and roam around until they swept across that sensitive spot inside of him, making him jerk and moan from the vast pleasure. Itachi hummed possessively and slipped the fingers out pulling at Naruto's hips until he rested on his knees with the stomach and chest pressed against the soft mattress.

Naruto whimpered when he felt the head of his lover's erection nudge his opening and Itachi slowly plunged into that warm tunnel as they both shared a twin-groan, eyes closed in bliss. They began to move at a leisurely pace and rocked lazily as if they were in trance, savoring the delicious feeling of Itachi's hot piece of flesh pulling and diving in and out of Naruto's hot channel.

Naruto pushed back against his raven every time he withdrew, trying to make the connection last longer only to whimper and gasp when Itachi met him halfway, engulfed by his lover again and again. Time seemed to stop when they picked up the pace and they slammed their pelvises together, currents of pleasure running through their bodies made them pant and gasp for air. Naruto could feel a pressure building up in his lower body when Itachi merciless drove himself into him, hitting his prostate every time.

"Ngh! I-I-Itachi… p-please", Naruto almost cried when Itachi slightly shifted and pressed his palms against Naruto's lower back, forcing him to arch his hips a bit more. This angle allowed him to go deeper and he ruthless rammed himself down, making Naruto scream and drown in a pleasure-filled haze.

"N-Naruto", Itachi breathed when Naruto's inner muscles clamped down around him. Massaging his length it made it harder for the raven to remain in control and with a deep growl he leaned down to suck and kiss at the exposed neck. Meanwhile his left hand sneaked under the sweat-covered, tanned body beneath him and he grabbed Naruto's weeping hard-on, firmly stroking the slick shaft. Naruto twitched and let out a loud moan as he stretched his arms to grab a firm hold of the headboard and he could feel himself drawing close to his release, shoving his hips back, meeting each of Itachi's thrusts with his own.

Itachi straightened and tossed his long hair back so he could gaze down on the moaning man below, the sight of flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips and eyes clouded with desire only helped to spur his own excitement. Enjoying the sight of the flexing muscles of Naruto's back and shoulders he couldn't resist the urge to dip down again to press light kisses between the shoulder blades, making Naruto twist and turn with bliss. The rapture almost turned into agony as the soft walls surrounding Itachi's member clenched and unclenched and he gritted his teeth, trying to postpone the approaching orgasm.

"N-Naruto…koi…" Itachi moaned and bit down on Naruto's neck and when the sharp teeth clamped down on the sensitive skin they both lost it. The world around Naruto faded away as the orgasm surged through his body; mixing deep pleasure with pain it left him screaming and bucking in ecstasy. Itachi sucked the air in his lungs with a whistle and released his essence in Naruto, trembling and moaning in the blond's ear. They collapsed in a pile of sweat-covered limbs, entangled tanned ones mixed with alabaster. Itachi's weight pinned Naruto down on the bed but the lovers didn't care and their ragged breaths echoed in the small bedroom, sunlight trickling in through the thin, white curtains. They could slightly distinguish birds singing through the glass of the window when they basked in the satisfaction and serenity following their lovemaking.

"I wish I could start every morning like this", Naruto said and let out a content sigh. Itachi reluctantly pulled out of the blond and slumping down beside he glanced at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Maybe it could sometime in the future, koi", he murmured and pulled Naruto to his side when the jinchuuriki rolled from his stomach to his back not caring about the mess of semen and perspiration coating them.

"I'll pray for that future every day", he responded softly, eyelids heavy with sleep. As they dozed off with all defenses down they failed to notice the shadow lurking outside the window, engulfed as they were in a world of their own.

* * *

Naruto and Itachi stood in the doorway. Facing each other fully dressed they remained speechless, unwilling to break the silence. Naruto in his ANBU vest, black pants, arm guards and the porcelain fox mask around his neck complete with the katana strapped over his back looked just like the Hunter-nin he really was. Itachi in his knee-long, black cloak and black pants looked just like the missing-nin _he_ was and that gave the moment a touch of melancholy. They basked in the others presence, dragging out the moment of departure, almost afraid to say goodbye due to the fact that this might as well be the last time they saw each other.

A soft and loving smile curved Itachi's lips when he leaned down to gently press a kiss against Naruto's forehead and he pushed the hitai-ate out of the way so he could nuzzle his nose into that sunshine hair, taking a deep breath of the ANBUs scent.

"I'll let you know when we can meet again, Naruto", Itachi whispered and took a step back, getting ready to leave. Naruto could see the usual appearance return, the cold and unapproachable face in place. Naruto slid his mask and hitai-ate in position, covering his features and nodded once.

"I'll wait", he replied as always and they parted from the cabin; their secret sanctuary and they tried not to think about the possibility of not being able to return.

* * *

When Naruto started to get close to Konoha he stopped for a moment, resting on the branch he landed on. He needed to sort his thoughts out before he entered the village, to regain his composure. It had been half a day since he parted from Itachi and his heart was still throbbing in a painful way. He sat down with his back against the tree trunk, overlooking the village and taking in the beautiful sight.

He really loved Konoha despite the fact that he remained hated by almost everyone in it. But recently he couldn't really reply to just exactly _why _he lingered. It was an answer that kept evading him how much he yet tried to figure it out. Four years ago he would have said without hesitation that it was because he wanted to be the Hokage; that he wanted to protect everyone and gain their recognition.

But after meeting and falling in love with Itachi, the village seemed less important. He loved it yes, but he loved Itachi more and wasn't still sure just how he would react if it would come down to stand between loosing Itachi or leaving the village. It was a question he wasn't ready to answer yet. Since Itachi decided to leave Akatsuki three years ago he had been living as a refugee, traveling most of his time to avoid Hunters coming after him, only able to see Naruto maybe once a month… It was beginning to strain their relationship, Naruto was aware of it but Itachi still refused to say anything. He waited patiently for Naruto to make up his mind and Naruto snorted to himself.

'_He once said that he was a patient man and he was right, he is tolerant but I'm getting the feeling he is starting to grow inpatient. And I guess he has the right to be… I mean it's been four years already but I just don't know what to do… I'm lost.'_

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the clear sky, the sun shining down and almost seemed to caress his mask with ethereal fingers, drowning him in light. He wished he had someone to talk to about this. Definitely _not_ Sasuke, he would try to kill Itachi if he only knew where his brother was hiding. Kakashi? No, that pervert would also try to kill Itachi - and Naruto too – for fraternizing with the enemy, probably branding him as a traitor in the process. He was after all totally dedicated to Konoha - and Iruka but that was a different story.

Then Tsunade? No go there either; she _was_ the Hokage after all. Sakura? Nah she would just go beat the crap out of him for being an idiot – or worse: her eyes would turn into hearts because Naruto _knew_ she was a huge yaoi-fan, and he didn't like the thought of her fantasizing about him and Itachi thank you very much! Then who could he… Naruto interrupted his thought as the obvious choice popped up in his mind and with a huge grin behind the mask he rose from his position in the tree to continue towards Konoha.

* * *

He found his victim err… his _friend_ at the Ninja Academy. Poking his head in through the door he spotted Iruka at his desk. The chunin was grading papers with a slight frown and his lips pressed together in what could have been annoyance and Naruto smiled warmly. He knocked at the door frame as he took of his porcelain mask, calling on the teacher's attention. Iruka looked up, frown still in place but his face lightened and he smiled at the sight of the ANBU.

"Naruto, what a pleasant surprise, you're back already? I thought you had the whole week off?" Iruka said, tilting his head and waved Naruto closer. The blond grinned and stepped in the classroom, memories flashing by as he walked up to the desk.

"Nah I just couldn't remain still and do nothing. You know me, Iruka-sensei, too much lack of action and you'll have me climbing walls in a few hours", Naruto answered, his usual "mask" in place. Iruka chuckled, his kind and warm eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Yes indeed that sound just like you. But tell me what you've been up to in those few days you were absent." Iruka pointed towards a chair beside the desk and Naruto sat down, feeling a little happier since he and Itachi said goodbye. He could always relax and let his guard down a bit around the chunin because Iruka was more of a father figure to him than a friend.

"Well nothing much", Naruto said as he took off his hitai-ate and combed a hand through his entangled locks. He hadn't had the chance to shower - he had just rinsed himself off - and hoped Iruka couldn't smell Itachi's scent still lingering on him. "I have just… well spent a lot of time thinking", he proceeded and glanced at his former teacher; one of the few people Naruto loved wholeheartedly besides Itachi. Iruka looked surprised for a moment before he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and took on a more serious face.

"Oh, now _that_ doesn't sound like you, Naruto, something's on your mind?"

Somehow that offended Naruto more than it used to do.

"So what, I can't reflect or think about things just because everybody considers me an idiot?" he snarled, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Iruka jumped at the sudden, harsh words and cocked his head, a thoughtful expression showing on his face.

"No it's because you never were one to ponder about things, Naruto. You're a do-er, not a thinker", Iruka stated and smiled.

"Says who?"

At the crude question Iruka's raised his eyebrows, his confusion and shock clearly visible to the ANBU.

"Well… no one but you've never said anything to correct that statement and to be frank: you never _behaved_ like it either."

Naruto shrugged and averted his eyes, regretting the crude words and at the same time wondering how much of his _true_ self he just revealed to the chunin.

"I'm sorry, Iruka, but I'm just tired of being referred to as the village moron. You of all people should know I'm not like that, especially overlooking the past seven years."

"I know, sorry to make you feel bad", Iruka replied softly and reached to gently pat Naruto's arm.

"Nah don't worry about it", Naruto smiled and Iruka let out a sigh of relief.

"So now, what's on your mind? I can see that something's bothering you."

Naruto sat silence for a few moments, not really sure of where to would start.

"Well it's more a question above anything else", he began. "Say… if I where – hypothetically- involved with someone I absolutely shouldn't be involved with and this person meant the world to me… I mean, how would _you_ choose if the choice stood between the village and Kakashi? Which one would you give up in favor of the other?"

Iruka pouted, reflecting on Naruto's question and Naruto tensed up, afraid of his answer.

"Well this is a difficult question, Naruto. To know whether to choose between love or duty… very tricky indeed. For my part the answer is clear", Iruka progressed and locked eyes with Naruto. "I would choose Kakashi", he said calmly and Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Why?" he asked, curious why the never-avoid-your-responsibility/duty-stern-Iruka-sensei would choose love instead.

"Because the village, yet how much I love it, can't love me back. The village can't comfort me when I'm feeling down or make me laugh or make me feel loved. I would choose Kakashi because when it comes to love, it's okay to be selfish."

When Iruka stopped Naruto sat quiet clearly in deep thought. Iruka however was amazed as he had never seen this side of Naruto; this serious, profound side of the boy – yes he still thought of the twenty-four year old as a boy – and he wondered who it was that had put his foster-son in this state of mind. It was obvious that it was someone precious to Naruto, who usually didn't think too much about people who didn't care for him. But then again, Iruka only knew sides of Naruto that the ANBU _allowed_ him to see, and thus he didn't see the pain in Naruto or the serious, hurt person underneath either because Naruto didn't want that. He didn't want to make someone as precious as Iruka sad or worried.

"Did I help you with your problem, Naruto?" Iruka asked when Naruto been silent for about 10 minutes. Naruto jerked and looked up and Iruka realized he had forgotten where he was when so deep in thoughts. Naruto ginned and rose to his feet, more like himself now than before.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, you helped me an awful lot. Thank you." He tied on his hitai-ate again and moved towards the door.

"Ah wait, Naruto", Iruka called out standing up too and Naruto stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"I'm almost finished grading these papers so why don't you wait for me and then accompany me for some ramen?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks, but not today Iruka-sensei, I have to go see Tsunade-sama. Ja ne!" Naruto replied and continued to walk, leaving a very puzzled Iruka behind with a wave of his hand in farewell. The day when Naruto would _decline_ ramen? Iruka stepped away from his desk to go and look up at the sky outside the window. Nope, still there. Iruka sighed and was very curios of who the person might be and what place they held in Naruto's heart, making the boy say no to food like that.

Guess you can never say never, Iruka reflected as he returned back at grading the papers, frown once again in place.

* * *

Naruto knocked at the red wooden door in front of him and entered the Hokage's office as he heard Tsunade shout an annoyed: "COME IN!"

Naruto stepped in and Tsunade looked up from the stash of paper on the desk, clearly very agitated as she glared at the unfortunate pieces of documents in front of her. By the look in her eyes - and the sake bottle next to her right elbow - Naruto could tell it wouldn't be long before said annoyance was going to meet the shredder behind her. He almost grinned at the thought but restrained himself behind the mask.

"Hokage-sama", Naruto politely greeted with a slight bow as he pushed the mask to the side of his head, and Tsunade wondered where the mischievous pest calling her _"Baa-chan!"_ had gone to.

"Ah brat, just the one I was looking for", Tsunade said with a frown and urged Naruto to come closer.

"You were looking for me, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, cocking his head in confusion by her words when he only been back in Konoha for about an hour. But then again of course she would know, given the fact that Naruto had passed by Genma and Raido, two jounin on guard-duty at the gates on his way to the academy. It was Tsunade that had ordered him to take a week's vacation, saying something about her working him to his death. It was just a coincidence that he got a message from Itachi the same day, making him obey without complaint at her 'suggestion'.

"Yes I need you to immediately go and back up team five, they have found and cornered Uchiha Itachi, not long from the Water country border. Kakashi sent Pakkun to deliver the message", Tsunade debriefed and didn't look up, luckily enough for Naruto, whose face had lost all its color at her words, his whole body frozen stiff.

"But… but… _when_?" was the only thing he managed to ask and clenched his fists when strings of panic and fear started to race through him.

"Just about two hours ago. They almost caught him when he took refuge in a cave, they are currently trying to force him out but it seems like they will have a hard time without you, he _is_ after all one of the deadliest ninjas in our world and he is not to be underestimated." Tsunade raised her eyes from the message as a tanned hand stretched into her visual field and she looked at Naruto's face, concern showing in her brown eyes at the sight of the unmasked ANBU. Naruto was paler than normal, his lips pressed together in a thin line and the blue eyes dark, almost black and filled with emotions she couldn't put a name on.

"Give me the location and I'll go immediately", he said with a hoarse voice, his hand trembling ever so slightly. Tsunade took notice of this unusual sign of tension and wondered what could have made - the nowadays so composed jinchuuriki - one of her best ANBU to seem so… upset.

"Be careful", she said and handed the scroll to Naruto, who only nodded in a strange, jerky kind of way and the next second he disappeared in a puff of smoke, teleporting himself to the gates of the village. Not even glancing back once Naruto set out to save the man he loved more than Konoha as Iruka's words resounded in his head: _"Because when it comes to love it's okay to be selfish…"_

He didn't waver anymore - his choice made while sitting in the chair in Iruka's classroom - and in the middle of the chaos raging through his heart calm settled and he knew his decision was right. He jumped up into the trees, leaving Konoha behind forever.

* * *

Naruto hurried as fast as he could, jumping from branch to branch with reckless speed, not caring that twigs slapped him in the face or that his breath hitched in his throat. All he could think of was that Itachi was caught by Kakashi _and_ Sasuke together. Maybe he could take on seven Hunters but those Hunters hadn't been the infamous Copy-nin and his own brother, both Sharingan wielders such as himself. Naruto's apprehension grew as panic clawed in his belly, making his heart ache and terror flood through him. He was afraid, so very afraid that his lover would be cold and dead by the time he arrived.

"_No! Don't think like that, Naruto! Itachi is strong and he will hold on until you can reach him" _Naruto screamed in his head, killing all fears as they rose. _"But he is wounded and suffering from chakra-depletion due to the other fight. Two days isn't enough for him to regain all his strength, you know that", _a little voice of doubt whispered in his ear and he couldn't suppress the urge to run faster, to reach his raven in time at those thoughts. The doubt kept whispering that it was all too late, that it was hopeless to even try to convince himself that Itachi was still alive.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Naruto screamed and felt the anger rise inside him, blocking out the nagging little voice. His eyes flashed an instant of a second and his normal azure blue orbs now bled red and his pupils turned into narrow, vertical slits. He could feel his teeth change, sprouting fangs, his nails grew into sharp claws and the whisker marks on his cheeks grew more visible.

With a growl he tore the porcelain-mask from his face and the hitai-ate off his forehead and threw the items away, the fragile material chattered in a thousand pieces when it hit the ground. Mixing with the shining metal-plate and black cloth it fell into a pile of crushed and abandoned dreams but Naruto didn't care. He no longer considered himself a Konoha shinobi. Now he lived only for Itachi.

If it wasn't due to the Kyuubi's powers enhancing his senses Naruto would never have noticed and evaded the clever trap. But as it now turned out his eyes saw chakra treads flashing for an instant of a second and stopped dead in his tracks, all senses on high alert. His eyes roamed the area, tilting his head as he could feel the faint traces of suppressed, familiar chakra. He smiled and took on a more relaxed posture.

"You know I'm not going to fall into your trap so why don't you come out of hiding and face me like a man… Sasuke", he calmly said and was greeted with silence. Still he waited patient and was rewarded after a few minutes when Sasuke appeared on a branch a couple of feet in front of him, dropping the chakra threads.

"I didn't think you would actually detect me, dobe", Sasuke said, his Sharingan slowly spinning. The raven looked relaxed enough but Naruto knew it was just a façade, his eyes was the biggest evidence that Sasuke intended to fight him.

"So by this I understand that you found us out eh?" Naruto asked, pleased when Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before narrowing.

"Yes you didn't think I was this smart did you?" Naruto asked again and wanted to laugh when he could sense Sasuke's confusion, but then again it was all thanks to the Kyuubi and for the first time in his life Naruto was thankful for the fox being sealed in him.

"When did you discover us?"

"Two days ago I was ordered to search after a party of Hunters from Wave that went missing, they requested our help. One of them was still alive and could tell me what happened before he died and I managed to pick up _his_ trail and found the cabin. Never did I expect to find _you _there with him, betraying us all." Sasuke glared at him, clenching his fists in barely contained rage.

"I haven't betrayed you, Sasuke, or the village", Naruto responded calmly and frowned when Sasuke snorted but he chose to ignore the stir of annoyance

"Just answer me where Itachi is so we can get this over with. I don't want to waste time", Naruto said and tensed up, dreading the response.

"Kakashi is fighting him. He doesn't know what you've done yet and I don't plan on telling him either. I want to take care of you by myself and then deal with _that person_ afterward."

"You seem very sure that you will defeat me", Naruto stated and Sasuke snorted.

"You know I can't forgive you for deceiving me and the village, Naruto", Sasuke coldly said and unsheathed his katana, preparing to attack but was taken aback by Naruto's answer.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness in the first place when I haven't yet forgiven _you_ yet, teme", Naruto replied with an emotionless face.

"What do you mean by that? I can't recall doing anything that I need to be forgiven of."

"And that just shows how oblivious you are", Naruto responded beginning to feel agitated - a huge mistake when he needed to remain calm and composed – so he did his best to contain his anger but could still feel it boil underneath the surface.

"You thought that I forgave you for leaving twelve years ago and then mocked me when I tried my best to persuade you to come back? _Four_ times I let it pass but afterward I realized that a person like you without empathy to feel the slightest hints of compassion can't possibly begin to understand what you put me through", Naruto growled and Sasuke frowned.

"I don't know where you're going with this but I will defeat you and then proceed to kill Itachi", he snarled back at Naruto and the jinchuuriki burst out in a dark laughter.

"You want to kill the only person left that still love you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock, not prepared for that answer.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he stuttered and Naruto smiled sadly.

"Your brother killed your clan on direct orders of the elders and the council of Konoha, not because he wanted to. If you thought about it more deeply you would realize that everything he's done, was for you to live."

Sasuke shook his head in denial and glared at Naruto.

"You're lying. You're just trying to trick me so you can run away to you _lover_ you fucking traitor!_"_ Sasuke spat out in a poisonous tone and raised his sword, shifting into a fighting stance.

"If you want to live in stupor for the rest of your life be my guest… but let's not stall any longer and get on with it, I want to reach Itachi before either he or Kakashi ends up dead", Naruto said coldly and unsheathed his own katana. He wouldn't let anything stand between him and Itachi not even – he mentally flinched – if he would be forced to kill his friend.

The only thing to be heard was the wind blowing through the canopy, leafs rustling and branches creaking. The two friends stood facing each other; locked in a stare competition they tried to read the other to get an advantage. Suddenly Sasuke charged and Naruto dodged, swords clashing and breaking the stillness with the singing sound of metal striking against metal. Up close - as they jumped down on the ground - Sasuke could now see Naruto's appearance better but he didn't feel intimidated by those crimson eyes, relying on his Sharingan and superior strength. But he didn't count on the increased strength Naruto gained from the Kyuubi and thus found himself retreating when Naruto drove him back, his sword swinging and striking at his own as he parried.

"Give up Naruto!" He yelled. "Itachi is a cold blooded killer and it's only foolish to think that you can have a future together!"

Naruto growled and caught Sasuke's blade on his, the metal screeching when the sharp edges grinded together and Naruto threw the others steel off, forcing Sasuke a few steps back.

"And how the _fuck_ would you know that?" Naruto shouted in return, his anger spilling out. "What does it matter to you if we try? You're just seeking revenge for something Itachi was ordered to do! Just let us go and try to obtain what happiness we can find!"

Sasuke's hands flew through a series of seals; Chidori forming in his hand and blending with his weapon.

"I can't let him get away with it and if you choose to stand in my way I will not hesitate. For the last time: Back down, _dobe_", Sasuke said, dead serious but so was Naruto too. He infused his katana with the Kyuubi's chakra, the blade glowing ruby red in the fading light as the sun began to set.

"Don't call me that, _teme_", Naruto answered equally solemn. They lunged at each other, both intensely focused on taking the other one out. Light exploded and illuminated the surrounding area when the blades once again collided and when it faded it left the figures to be lit up only by the rising moon and lingering traces of sunlight on the darkening sky. Naruto looked down on Sasuke who was lying on his back on the thick vegetation beneath the tree Naruto leaned against, unconscious. Sasuke had failed to notice the fist aiming for his solar plexus when they struck with the swords.

Naruto had used the opening Sasuke left and going under his guard he hit with a chakra enhanced fist and knocked the raven to the ground only to follow up with a strike to the ravens neck, making him fall into oblivion. He may have broken a rib or two but the teme was still alive. After all, Naruto didn't like to kill. He pushed away from the tree he was leaning against and approached the other ANBU hauling the chakra enhanced shackles from the weapons pouch attached to his right leg as he did. He cuffed Sasuke and gently brushed the black bangs from his forehead and smiled sadly.

"This is goodbye… teme", Naruto whispered and turned his back on his friend, resuming his running to get to Itachi. He didn't notice that Sasuke's eyes cracked open and when he stared at the departing blonds back, a tear rolled down a pale cheek.

* * *

When Naruto spotted a slight clearing up a head he felt the presence of two familiar chakras and his knees nearly bucked when relief flooded through him, almost making him stumble. But the relief was short-lived when he reached the tree line of the gland and saw two figures illuminated by the moon.

One on his knees with the head bowed down, exposing the neck while the other was hovering above with a hand raised, ready to strike the Chidori at the kneeling man. Naruto's heart stopped and before he could stop himself or even _think_ he jumped out from the tree he landed on, boosting the leap with chakra. He landed in front of Itachi and caught Kakashi's wrist, just in time to stop the killing blow.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he took a step back, surprise clearly visible on the exposed part of his face.

"Naruto!" He gasped but quickly regained his composure, his eyes narrowing when he saw his team-mate crouching in front of Itachi, protecting the missing-nin.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, shifting his feet and tensing up, not flinching from the thought that he might be dealing with a traitor however absurd that assumption may be when it was the jinchuuriki he dealt with. They all knew that Naruto was unswervingly loyal to the village, he would never betray them. But then again said ANBU was between himself and his target and matters worse, his eyes bleed red and Kakashi caught a glimpse of sharp claws. His suspicions grew but he blinded himself from them, even from the fact that Naruto was missing his hitai-ate.

"I'm stopping you from killing Uchiha Itachi", Naruto answered and remained crouched down. Kakashi's fears grew as he took a more aggressive stance and frowned.

"Do you realize what you are saying, Naruto? It's the same thing declaring yourself as a traitor… that you are no longer one of us, no longer a Konoha shinobi", Kakashi said grimly but was taken aback when a gentle smile curved Naruto's lips, the red eyes flickering and turned into their usual sky blue color.

"Yes you are right, Kakashi–sensei, I'm indeed no longer a fellow Leaf shinobi", Naruto softly stated and Kakashi snapped.

"What the FUCK, Naruto! Do you even have the slightest idea who you are protecting? He's a killer! He killed his whole fucking clan for god's sake and he's after you to capture the Kyuubi and you're just going to…"

"What if I said that I love him and he loves me, would that make a difference?" Naruto interrupted, stunning the older ANBU. He could see the missing-nin shift behind Naruto's back but the raven didn't give any sign of attacking any time soon.

"Wha… what are you saying?" Kakashi asked as he felt a cold hand squeeze his heart.

"I'm saying that I love this man, this _killer_ and I won't let anyone harm him and those who try will die, even you, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto gazed at his former teacher, his blue eyes dead serious. Kakashi frowned deeper and just as he was about to respond, Naruto spoke again.

"We'll go away, far from here and we won't ever come back. Just let us go, Kakashi", Naruto pleaded and the older man didn't miss that the jinchuuriki left out the suffix for the first time in all the time they known each other.

"I can't, Naruto, you know that. I'm an ANBU of the hidden Leaf village. It's my duty to take him out and I can't disobey my orders. Step down." Kakashi answered with a stern voice and started to mold chakra.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was the other way around? If it was me trying to kill Iruka and you could save him only by betraying everything you hold dear, everything you are loyal to?" Naruto wondered, throwing Kakashi for a loop. The Copy-nins stomach flinched and twisted into a hard knot at the thought of Iruka kneeling like Itachi, just seconds from death. His chakra faded as he relaxed and stood still, locking his gaze with Naruto.

"Yes you're right, I would do so", he said without hesitation and smiled sadly.

"Then let us go. All we want is to be free to love each other, to be together and live without fear. Can't you just… look the other way this time?"

Silence fell and Naruto glanced back at Itachi. The raven looked exhausted but met his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Naruto smiled back and directed his gaze at his team mate again, holding his breath. Kakashi cocked his head and couldn't help it: he chuckled and at that sound Naruto relaxed and grinned.

"I don't know how you do it and I think that I'll never find out", Kakashi said as he shook his head and turned his back on them.

"I'll look between my fingers this time, Naruto but I warn you; if I see either of you again I won't hesitate", the Copy-nin said over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Could you just say goodbye to Tsunade and everyone for me? And tell Iruka that I now understand what he meant and that I love him?" Naruto asked and even if Kakashi didn't answer Naruto knew that the older ANBU would grant his request.

"Sasuke is waiting for you a few miles to the south and… goodbye Kakashi-sensei", Naruto whispered as he rose and helped Itachi to his feet and offered support as the raven was a little weak from the fight.

Kakashi stopped at the edge of the gland and looking back he couldn't suppress a little smile as the backs of Naruto and Itachi disappeared at the other side, never to be seen again.

"_I have gone soft",_ he thought and shook his head in amazement at his own actions but he knew why he did it. Naruto never noticed but Kakashi had since long seen through his mask and could sense the loneliness and pain underneath. So when the blond finally had found something to fight for, to hold on to he couldn't be the one to deny him jinchuuriki had suffered enough for Konoha. He chuckled again and silently wished Naruto good luck as he leapt up to the branches above to go and release Sasuke and bring the "sad" news to Konoha.

* * *

_Five years later_

"Hokage-sama!"

The doors to the Hokage's office flung open and the sixth Hokage looked up from the documents he had been reading. Black eyes narrowed when he met the gaze of the pink haired woman and he couldn't help but sigh inwardly at the serious - almost panicked - expression she displayed.

"I just received a report from our ANBU squad in the country of Lightning; they have spotted the missing-nins Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura yelled and dropped the document on top of the one he laid down on the desk. Sasuke slowly read the report and a small smile formed on his lips at the words.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked, her eyes showing her excitement at the thought of a possible capture of the pair and retrieval of her long, lost friend.

"What orders? Don't do anything of course. They are no longer listed in the Bingo Book, they are free to do whatever they want", Sasuke said and dropped the manuscript but he almost flinched when he met Sakura's blazing, green eyes.

"Have you gone mad? They have found them! After five, long years we know where Naruto is, we can get him back!" she almost yelled and Sasuke leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Sakura, if Naruto wanted to come back I wouldn't stop him but it has been, as you said, five years. He doesn't want to and I won't make him. Let him be happy with _him_ if that is what he wishes." Sakura stared at him for a long moment before she sighed and smiled sadly.

"Yes, as you wish Hokage-sama", she responded and walked out of the office, her shoulders slouching in disappointment as she silently closed the door behind her.

Sasuke couldn't suppress a sigh of his own and turned his chair to look out of the window.

"I hope you are happy, dobe and… I miss you... come home soon", he whispered as the sun set over Konoha, panting the village in orange.

Sasuke smiled.

END

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for now. It took me a little longer to write this story mostly because I couldn't decide how I would end this... I pondered about it a few hours before I came up with this... Buut I kinda like it this way. Now I can continue the story if I want to and if you readers wish for it hard enough and give me good reviews... well who knows what happens *Evil Smirk* so until next time:

Ja ne!


End file.
